


Watching the Game

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Watching the Game

Kate turned out all the lights in her house except the one on the front porch and the hall light she 'always' left on. The ringers on her phone were turned down and her cell was set to vibrate.

With just the glow from the TV, she curled up in the corner of her sofa. She had her jersey and hat on, a bowl of popcorn and a pile of balled up socks to throw at the screen when she didn't like a call or the other team scored. Now she just waited to hear "Play Ball!" and see the first pitch thrown


End file.
